


Missing

by planetundersiege



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Crying, Drabble, Galaxy Garrison, Kisses, M/M, Oneshot, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Promises, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month 2018, farewell, hug, prompt, rocket - Freeform, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15143129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sheith month 2018: Day 6: Pre Kerberos.Keith says goodbye to Shiro.





	Missing

“I’m gonna miss you a lot”, Keith said as he locked at the large rocket that stood a distance from them, towering itself high and gigantic, before it in the near future would be shot up into space, turning into just a small ship as most of the metal would fall off while still in the atmosphere. It was a scary, yet beautiful way to get into space, it left questions and wonders, and it made you realize you actually left the planet if you were in one of those rockets, like Shiro would be in an hour. He would be gone for months, traveling to the far end of the solar system while Keith would stay here at the Garrison. “I’m lonely without you”.

Shiro looked at the shorter man before taking his hand in his in a tight grip, before giving him a long hug. As they were close, Keith could smell Shiro, his usual smell that was a mix of a light cologne and himself. It would be a smell he already missed dearly.

The hug lasted for a long time, and as they parted, Keith pressed a soft kiss against Shiro’s lips as the tears ran down his eyes. He didn’t like showing emotion, but with Shiro it was different. He truly loved the man.

“Come back safe, promise me that”.

“I promise, and when I come back I’m gonna take you out on a date to a fancy restaurant. Be nice while I’m gone, okay?”.


End file.
